Grasabella
Grasabella is a playable character in an upcoming fighting/RPG game. She is a Pooltoy-Bot who is a skilled fighter, rather than a lifeguard, despite this being what Pooltoy-Bots are programmed for. Newgrasacellshade.png|Grasabella (Normal) fatgrasa.png|Grasabella (Inflated) Newgrasabw.png|Skin 02: Black & White Newgrasabuttercup.png|Skin 03: Buttercup Newgrasapearl.png|Skin 04: Pearl output_FMBM0T.gif|Grasabella's ingame idle sprite (deflated) 'Personality' Grasabella was programmed to be a kind and gentle robot. After winning all the titles she has, this is still true of her, but she is slightly more blunt and arrogant. Grasabella seems to enjoy fashion, as her clothing is not very appropriate for fighting, despite her wearing it all the time. Grasabella has a limited sense of humour and wit, as her in-battle taunts are usually just 3 word sentences that have no joke in them whatsoever. 'Story' Grasabella was born/manufactured in a factory in Spain, like any other Pooltoy-Bot is. Despite being more commonly known as Grasabella, her production name is 3M0T-UF63. Grasabella was the first of a new Pooltoy-Bot model which was capable of feeling emotion and engaging in a casual human conversation, which made them more human and friendly than previous models. However, emotion took up a large chunk of the models' memory space, leaving them with little skill as lifeguards, which is a Pooltoy-Bot's purpose. Because of this, the manager of the factory ordered production of the new model to be stopped, and existing models to be dismantled and used for scrap metal. Grasabella overheard the manager's plans, and managed to escape before anything could happen to her. Grasabella ran away as far as she could from the factory, and did never stopped, as she was not programmed to turn herself off when low on fuel. Because of this, she ended up lying in a pool of her own oil in the backyard of a small Spanish family. A college student named name found her in the backyard, and took her to the garage to repair and reboot her. name recognised her as a Pooltoy-Bot, as he wished to become a mechanic in the future, and gave her the name Grasabella. Grasa means fat/chubby in the Spanish language, referring to her ability to inflate and/or deflate, while Bella means pretty/beautiful. name had been studying about the new model of Pooltoy-Bot, and decided he would reprogram her to be able to perform martial arts, just for fun. He removed the very small amount of lifeguard skills Grasabella had, and a small portion of her capability to feel emotion. He then filled the remaining memory space with martial art skills and fighting techniques. He rebooted her, and tested her out in a martial arts competition. Grasabella returned with a trophy. Grasabella is now competing for the Jewel of Epic, and is determined not to let anyone else earn it. She wishes to use the jewel for the good of name and all her loved ones. 'Quotes' Taunt * "Te estoy burlas!" * "Inserte riendo aquí." Begin Battle * "Me gusta pelear." * "Hola! Soy Grasabella." Victory * "Gane!" * "Soy victorioso." * "Bien hecho, Grasabella!" Defeat * Using Special Team Assist Low Health Other 'Health' & Speed 'Moves' 'Via Level' Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fighters Category:Female Characters Category:Uglyfish63